1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is hydraulic braking pressure control systems for vehicles, and particularly such hydraulic braking pressure control systems comprising a master cylinder operatively connected to a brake pedal, an operation-amount detector for detecting the amount by which the brake pedal is operated, a hydraulic pressure control unit for controlling the hydraulic pressure to be applied to a brake device mounted on a wheel in accordance with an applied quantity of electricity, and a control circuit for controlling the quantity of electricity to be applied to the hydraulic pressure control unit in accordance with a detection value provided by the operation-amount detector.
2. Related Art
Such a hydraulic braking pressure control system for vehicles is already known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 178062/89.
In the above prior art system, a precision hydraulic braking pressure control can be achieved by a simple construction; however, as the hydraulic pressure control unit may be operated by an electric actuator, it is feared that the electric actuator may be operated due to a fault in an electric system, when a braking operation is not desired.